


Choose me

by Clarekgriffin



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-11
Updated: 2013-10-11
Packaged: 2017-12-29 01:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/999524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Clarekgriffin/pseuds/Clarekgriffin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lydia is jealous about Allison and Isaac until she decides to open up to him and make him hers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Choose me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [beckybate](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=beckybate).



The cold steel was pressed against her back as she leaned on her locker with her hazel eyes unfortunately glued to a couple being way to handsy for the public location they were in. Or maybe Lydia Martin was just jealous. No, she quickly determined. Lydia Martin didn't get jealous, she was the girl guys wanted and girls wanted to be so why would she be jealous of her best friend being all over a certain blue eyed curly haired werewolf? She wouldn't be. Isaac was lucky if she even agreed to breath the same air as him let alone much more than that. She should be happy he had someone to get his teenage hormones quenched with.

Except she wasn't. All she wanted to do was be the girl he had pressed against his locker looking like she held his entire world. It didn't make any sense to want that though. Maybe all she wanted was to be more than someone's fling. That had to be it she determined as she straightened up and pulled her jacket tighter against her. She was just tired of distractions and wanted something reliable. It made sense with Isaac being a werewolf, he had to be reliable right? They were kind of like dogs in some ways. Or maybe she was just trying to find an excuse as to why she could possibly be attracted to Isaac Lahey of all people.

The bell sounded for everyone to get to class and just as she re-positioned her bag on her shoulder she was rejoined by Allison who was breathless and blushing. "Sorry," she mumbled glancing over at her.

She brushed it off reaching in her bag and handing her friend her compact mirror, "Just make yourself look like you didn't just get in a wrestling match, okay?" She didn't even wait for her supposed best friend before making her way to English. She wouldn't be late just because her best friend decided to have a make out session in front of the whole school.

It went on like that for awhile. Watching Isaac with his hands all over Allison, Allison returning every touch. Lydia didn't even ant to think about what they did in private. Of course she was far from being celibate herself. Despite being sure all she needed was a relationship to get Isaac off her mind she still hadn't found anyone that met her standards enough to qualify. Of course all that meant was a constant line of men that she used for her own benefits. If a certain werewolf took notice she didn't know.

It was mid December when she slid into the organic chemistry class they shared not even bothering to glance at him as she made her way to her seat. Weeks ago she would have at least looked to see his hand clasped in Allison's. Now however it was just to much for her so she opted for ignoring the problem until it went away.

She had just gotten her pen and notebook out as their new teacher began explaining the assignment. They would have to work in partners but the catch was every other person's name was put on a slip and put in a bowl. The people who didn't have their name on a slip would reach in and select who their partner would be.

When it came to her she had her fingers crossed that she would end up with anyone but him. She'd even deal with Stiles if it meant not being alone with Isaac. Her fingers clutched around a single piece before she pulled it out and unfolded it seeing her fate written before her. Isaac Lahey was printed across the small piece of paper.

The teacher stood before her with a pad and pen in hand writing done each set of partners, "And who do you have Ms. Martin?"

Her chest stood still as she tried to get the words out, how could even the simple idea of being alone with him cause her to react this way? "Isaac Lahey." She finally breathed out finally sparing him a glance. He didn't even raise his head to look at her. Instead he kept his head down and his focus away from her. That was fine.

After everyone in the class had either chosen their partner or been chosen they were to move to sit together and begin work. Lydia didn't bother moving figuring he would get the gist after a minute or two. It didn't take long for her to hear the chair beside her be pulled up and she finally looked up meeting those perfect blue eyes. No not perfect. She couldn't allow herself to think he was at all perfect. What kind of best friend was she if she lusted after her best friend's boyfriend? Even if she technically had him first.

Sure Allison and Isaac had been growing closer but she was the one who could have had him. He told her all she had to do was tell him she wanted to be exclusive and he would be hers but her pride got in the way she watched as she lost him. It could have been her though.

"Lydia?" His voice was urgent bringing her back from her thoughts as she glanced up at him with wide eyes. She nearly melted at seeing the concern written on his face but she wouldn't allow herself that. "Are you okay?"

She flashed her best man eater smile as she flipped her hair over her shoulder, "Of course. I was just thinking." She nearly lied but changed her mind at the last second knowing he'd detect it and it wasn't worth playing twenty questions over. 

He just nodded as he played with his pencil, "Okay. So what do you think of the assignment?"

"Look," she said nearly running over his words with her own, "I don't need your help. So if you'd rather stick your tongue down Allison's throat over the weekend that's your choice. I can handle this on my own. I don't want to inconvenience you." She didn't wait for a response as she got out of her chair and grabbed her notebook not even bothering with telling the teacher where she was heading before leaving the classroom. 

She should have known it wouldn't be so simple because before she could even turn the corner he had her arm in his hands spinning her around. "I'm not flaking. This is both of our project and I might not have a genius IQ like you but I am going to do my best to help." He said sincerely.

She did her best to not breath while she was so close to him. She didn't trust herself. If she took a deep breath then she would take in that way he always smelled so good. A mixture of the woods and early mornings and coffee. It was like a mixture meant just for her. "Okay." She said giving into him with a small nod, "We'll meet at my house at four. Bring a weekend bag because we're going to be eating, breathing, sleeping this project until Monday." 

She didn't have to be looking at his face to feel the relief fill his body as his hands loosened on her arm. "Okay." He said with that lopsided smile and turned back to the classroom. She was in for her weekend from hell.

As Lydia stood in front of her mirror she had to tell herself she wasn't trying to look good for him. No she determined she looked to good to easily pass off as having 'just slipped something on'. Instead she changed into a pair of sweat pants and a loose Cal Tech sweatshirt just as the door bell rang. 

Her mother was out of town on business so she had the house to herself as she made her way to the door letting him in, "So I figured we can work for an hour or two and then order dinner." She hadn't noticed he wasn't right behind her until she turned around seeing him watching her every move, "What?" She asked wondering if there was a rip in her pants or something.

"Nothing!" he said quickly as he snapped out of it, "nothing at all. It's just...I've never seen you in anything but a dress or mini skirt with heels before is all."

"Well you're spending the weekend so you might want to get use to the idea of seeing me in something else." She sighed softly before turning back around and leading him to her dining room where she already had her books and things set up ready to begin work.

A few hours later she heard Isaac's pen drop causing her head to snap up and look at him with raised eyebrows. His arms were stretched over his head and his shirt had come up just a bit showing just enough of his hard muscles to cause Lydia to shift uncomfortably in her chair hoping she wasn't reeking of arousal or anything. "I'm just going to order that pizza." She said quickly standing up.

But for the second time that day his hand grabbed her arm not allowing her to move away from him, "Why did you tell me you didn't want me?" He asked his voice so sad she couldn't help but look down at him. His face instantly killing her. She could have had him.

"Because I couldn't handle a relationship and you deserve someone who won't half ass it." She admitted honestly as she tugged on his fingers to let her go. 

He conceded but his eyes stayed locked on her face as a small smile tugged on his lips, "Lydia Martin doesn't half ass anything." He pointed out causing her to blush and hurry away from him. She couldn't trust her judgement with him right there. He made her into some blushing jealous idiot.

With the food ordered she returned back to her seat but his eyes were still glued on her, "What?" She asked after about five minutes unable to take anymore of it.

"I feel you watching us." It wasn't accusing but still made her look up at him, "Why? If I don't mean anything why do you try so hard to avoid looking at me or watching us or well me." 

"We're going to fail if we don't get back to work." Was her only response as she looked back at the book but it was only for a moment as his hands slammed down on the table startling her.

"Why won't you answer me Lydia? Do I mean that little to you?" His face was slightly pink as he matched her gaze before she broke it to look back down. "Dammit Lydia I thought we had something good! I took a risk and opened up to you! Just look at me!"

The final words had her out of her seat and indeed looking at him or at least in his direction because she couldn't quite locate him with tears in her eyes, "I am looking at you! Every day with her! You didn't even wait two damn days before moving on and I had to stand there and watch my best friend be happy with the guy that should have been mine!"

She barely finished before she felt his lips on hers. It was brief before she pulled back her eyes widened, "What was that?"

She watched as he lifted his hand and tucked a curl behind her ear, "Something I should have been doing with you for awhile. Allison was just a...what do you call them?" He asked curiously tilting his head slightly, "oh right a distraction. She knew it. We discussed it. She knew if you ever changed your mind it'd be you. It'd always be you. You just have to choose me."

Reaching up she pressed her lips to his hungrily finally deciding to choose him, to claim him and make him hers in every way possible and even in some that aren't.


End file.
